


hit 'em up

by nasadog



Series: medicine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, bucky has evil plans, steve rogers has a dirty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasadog/pseuds/nasadog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t take you for the cursing type, Rogers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit 'em up

They were out of juice.

“Man, _what_ did you just say?”

Steve glanced over his shoulder at Sam, closing the fridge with a dejected huff. “No juice.”

Sam waggled his brows, smirking. “Nah, man, you just said: _shit, there’s no juice!_ Didn’t take you for the cursing type, Rogers.”

It never failed to amaze Steve how innocent people these days thought he was. He was in the army – in _World War 2_. He lived in downtown Brooklyn, a street rat for the first twenty five years of his life, picking fights in alleyways. This was bona fide public knowledge. He slipped past Sam, patting him on the shoulder on his way out to get juice.

“You got a lot to learn, kid.”

\--- --- ---

“Holy _fuck_ -” Steve screeched, and Bucky flinched.

“What the hell, Steve? It was quiet.”

Steve whimpered, hopping and doing his best to cradle his left foot. “I stubbed my toe,” he pouted, all sad blue eyes and quivering lips.

Bucky, of course, had no sympathy. His snicker was muffled by a metal hand, tinny and mechanic as the sound reverberated off it. “You dipshit.”

Steve sulked his way to the couch and collapsed into it, toppling sideways to rest his head on Bucky’s lap, humming softly when warm fingers carded through his hair. Bucky’s metal arm began to tick softly.

“F’k off,” he muttered, already starting to doze off. He felt Bucky’s fond sigh all the way to his bones.

\--- --- ---

“Oh my god where are the keys to my bike,” and they were in an appliance store and Steve’s brain was short-circuiting and Bucky found it sort of amusing but mostly uncomfortable because people were starting to look, starting to recognise. Steve was patting his jacket frantically.

“Shit, _shit_ , goddamn shit fuck this isn’t happening.”

“Steve, shut up, pal.”

“Fucking hell no no _no_ -” and Bucky’s hand clasped his shoulder hard and he followed Bucky’s line of sight to where his keys had fallen into the isle only a couple of paces back. “ _Jesus,_ ” he breathed, immediately bending down to retrieve them.

Buckys smile was tense. “Senior moment, huh?”

\--- --- ---

“Steve.”

And Steve was suddenly _very interested_ , because that was totally The Sex Voice™ and Bucky hadn’t wanted to since Steve had asked for it last time, and he had been starting to worry he’d scared Bucky away-

“I’ve decided what I want to do for my turn,”

-when actually Bucky had only been thinking over options, choosing carefully, and Steve turned around in the bright afternoon light of their apartment to see Bucky, standing slouched and casual in steel grey sweats and a white v-neck, a mischievous smirk playing at his lips as though he was trying to hold it back.

“I’m terrified.” Steve stepped forwards, ducking his head to look at Bucky through blond lashes, the confidence in his stride betraying his words.

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and shamelessly let his gaze wander over Steve’s body, chewing on his cheek for a second before he met Steve’s eyes with a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, you’re gonna be.”

\--- --- ---

Bucky’s hand was around his dick and the space behind his eyes was star spangled, alright.

“Fffffu-uhh…”

“Nuh-uh, Steve,” Bucky reprimanded quietly. “Remember the deal.”

The deal the deal _the deal_ \- in which Bucky had squared him up and told him he bet Steve wouldn’t last five minutes without cursing in bed and Steve should be ashamed, being an upstanding citizen and wholesome icon of the USA, and Steve had said _bring it, buddy_ and now he was whining softly because of the _fucking deal-_

“Fu-for _goodness… sake…_ ” he gritted out, and Bucky chuckled softly, and Steve groaned. “D-don’t _laugh_ at me, assh – ungh – you, you punk…”

Bucky twisted his wrist _just right_ , and Steve’s head thumped back against the pillow.

“That’s right, Stevie. Be good.” Bucky’s hand was gone for a second and then it was wetter and tighter and

“Hhh-oh my-” Steve fisted a hand into the sheets and twirled the fingers of his other as gently as he could through Bucky’s hair, all of his willpower gone on not arching up into Bucky’s _mouth_. “Bucky, B-Bucky… Buck. D- _darn it_.”

Maybe Bucky got a kick out of Steve’s strained obedience, because his tongue just went endgame against the head of Steve’s dick and he could feel the pressure building, but then he broke away and it was cold but Steve lifted his head to look down and Bucky’s lips were swollen and pink, a trail of spit still connecting his lower lip to Steve’s dick, and he groaned and threw his arm across his eyes, letting his head fall back again.

“Aw, shucks,” came Bucky’s honest-to-god _purr_ , and Steve just about managed not to sob into the crook of his elbow. “I didn’t mean to suck your dick like that, Stevie. Can’t hold back raw talent.”

“You gonna apologise, jerk?” Steve’s voice was barely anything more than hard breaths, _out, out, out._

“Nope,” Bucky grinned, popping the ‘p’, hot air ghosting across Steve’s crotch.

“ _God,_ I hate- I mean, _gosh_ I… I hate you so much,” Steve complained, only silenced by the _snap_ of a lube bottle closing and _what-_

but Bucky eased one finger into him and practically swallowed his dick simultaneously, glancing up to find Steve fixated, mouth stuck in a helpless ‘oh’ as his hips stuttered minutely forwards, and Bucky _winked_ at him and lifted off to lick a clean stripe up the underside of his dick and crooked his finger just right, and- and-

\--- --- ---

“ _Fuck you, Bucky fucking Barnes._ ”

“That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, _totally_ the fault of twitter. folks over there, of course, donated the best dialogue (thanks guys). find me [here](https://twitter.com/hipsterbucky) if u think u can handle it


End file.
